The New Kid On The Block
by X-Chick218
Summary: COMPLETE OVER-HAUL IN PROGRESS! What if there was another sidekick on the first mission? How would it've changed what happened? Electra is their newest member. They discover she's hiding things from them. Can she earn their trust back? KFxA SBxMM SxC RxOC
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! I know it has been like FOREVER! However, as usual, school sucks. Please enjoy this prologue!_

_I should have the first chapter up today or tomorrow. This prologue is really more like a look at what the story's going to be later on._

_Here is a description about the O.C. in this story, Electra._

**Code Name:** Electra

**Real Name:** Alexia Cruz

**Nick Name: **Lexi, Elle

**Status:** Hero

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 15 1/2

**Place of Birth:** Denver, Colorado

**Date of Birth:** (Month/Day) January 18th

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 120

**Race:** White, of Eskimo and Spanish decent.

**Hair Colour:** Rogue-like, her bangs are bright white, and the rest of her hair is a dark blue when she's Electra, and reddish brown when she's Lexi.

**Hair Length and Style: **A little longer than shoulder length and wavy when she's Lexi, and the white of her bangs includes her side-burns, which are two inches longer than chin length and her bangs end right above her eyelashes. As Electra, her hair is always in a ponytail with the white bangs and side strands loose, and her hair is about hip-length.

**Eye Colour:** Chocolate brown

**Skin Tone:** Very pale, with pale freckles across the bridge of her nose.

**Jewelry:** Lexi wears; purple hoops, blue and black studs, silver nose ring, and a black rose navel ring. Electra wears: double gold hoops, silver nose ring, and dark blue sphere navel ring(Not visible).

**Tattoos/Piercings:** Double pierced ears, right side(Her right) of her nose, and navel.

**Make Up:** Lexi wears black eyeliner, and dark purple lipstick. Electra wears; navy eyeliner, mascara, and dark blue lipstick.

**Scars:** Some small scars and burns on her hands and forearms.

**Powers:** A scientific explanation would be: "spontaneous atom generation with rapid proton and electron acceleration and deceleration". (I don't get what half of that means either) Since, at the moment, the others don't know her full powers, I'll explain what that translates into later. For now, what they think her powers are; slight telepathy, telekinesis, martial arts skills, and flexibility. (She will be less of a Robin/Megan clone when her real powers are known)

**Weaknesses:** If she can't concentrate, her powers are weak, lasting for only one shot/hit. (More later)

**Personality: **Lexi is funny, caring, and helpful. She likes to volunteer at Happy Harbor No-Kill Animal Shelter, and the local food bank. Her Goth look tends to scare people off, but she's really friendly once you get to know her. Electra is sarcastic, easily annoyed, and uses her scary looks for enemy intimidation. She loves to make fun of Kid Flash with Artemis, by insulting him, and calling him all kinds of names.

**Background:** Alexia Brook Cruz was born at Three Rivers Memorial Hospital at 3:47 in the morning, to parents Daniel and Caroline Cruz. Lexi started taking Ti Kwan Do lessons when she was seven, loving the focus the class required. She discovered her powers when she was ten, by reaching form the remote seven feet away, and having it fly into her hands. Later that same year, she went completely Rebel on a dare, and ended up liking it so much, she stayed Rebel. She ran away three years later, after her mother walked in on her using her powers to rearrange her room, screamed and fainted. She ran to Los Angeles, and moved around southern California a lot. She was picked up by the Green Lantern when she used her powers to stop a mugging.

**Likes:** Helping people, organization, lightning, rainy days, and nature.

**Dislikes:** Un-orderliness, being too tired or unfocused to use her powers, and getting wet.

**Fears:** Lexi is deathly afraid of spiders, if one touches her, she will completely freak out.

**Talents:** Electra's specialty is backflips.(More on this later)

**Habits:** Lexi bites her nails without realizing it. Electra cracks her knuckles/neck/back/etc. often.

**Failings:** She is a light sleeper, but is hard to awaken for anything other than life or death matters.

**Uniform:** Electra wears; a medium blue no-sleeve V-neck dress, with the right side ending at her mid-thigh, and the left side at her knee; light blue tights; black mid-calf boots, with dark blue one inch platform soles; dark blue long sleeves with the front ending an inch below her wrist, and the back tapering down to two inches below her knees, the sleeves are attached under her armpits, and start two and a half inches below the top of her shoulder; medium blue fingerless gloves; and a black utility belt with a Taser and other similar items, for if she can't use her powers.

**Casual Outfit 1:** Purple midriff tank-top, dark-wash flair jeans, black fingerless gloves, and grey Converse.

**_I don't own Young Justice or anything else recognizable! I own only Electra/Lexi!_**

* * *

><p>"What are you...What have I...Ungh my head..." Guardian bought his left hand to his fore head, before suddenly straightening, the Genomorph on his shoulder's horns glowing red for a moment. "Take 'em down hard, no mercy." He pointed towards Electra, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad; the Genomorphs attacked as commanded.<p>

Robin threw down a smoke bomb, and spun to shoot a grappling-hook to the overhead beam, pulling himself out of the action.

"He's mind-controlled! Don't hurt him!" Electra yelled, flipping backward through the air and avoiding the oncoming Genomorph. She mumbled a few word under her breath, lifting her arms over her head, and a see-through blue wall rose from the ground. A couple Genomorphs ran head first into the wall, and were sent flying back ten feet.

"You know magic?" Aqualad asked, punching a Genomorph, and then using its body to bat another away.

"Vaguely!" Electra slid under one that jumped for her neck, kicking another in the face, and vaulted off her hands onto the back of the jumping Genomorph, who had turned back to get her. She easily paralyzed it by twisting its neck. _'Where are these things coming from?'_ Electra thought franticly. _'And here's more!'_

She dodged two more, sending them Kid Flash's way. He punched one Genomorph, and dodged the other, running to the wall behind him and jumping off that to the opposite pillar, and landing next to Aqualad.

"Watch out!" Aqualad yelled from behind Electra, taking down another Genomorph with a kick. She spun around in time to see the largest Genomorph of all, razor sharp fangs bared, inches from her face. She screamed.

* * *

><p>Short, I know. Hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for reviewing! If you would like to use Electra in your story, just review or PM me and I'll answer as soon as possible.

I have discovered there is a Marvel character named Elektra. Electra has no relation or knowledge of this character.

I have discovered the wonderfulness of _ChildeAtHeart17's_ Young Justice YouTube videos. Her (I'm assuming her) video '_According To You_' is total and complete awesomeness! '_Remember the Name_' is really good too!

This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written! Over three thousand six hundred words, not including the Author's Note! Whoever knows what other story held my previous record, gets virtual cookies!

_Unless it's a hyphenated word, talking-like-this, means Kid Flash is speaking really fast._

* * *

><p>Electra stared in awe at the ginormous entrance to the Hall of Justice, Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow, and Speedy standing to her right. Green Lantern, her temporary mentor, was standing behind her, his left hand on her right shoulder.<p>

"Today's the day." He said, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow looked quite proud.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman stood as regale as ever.

"I know, and I can't really believe it, it's so overwhelming." She whispered. Just last month, she had made the gutsy choice to stop an old lady getting mugged.-She also was out of her mind that day, but that is another story-Now she had been temporarily inducted into the JLU, and was going to be stuck to a permanent mentor after today. Her stomach twisted into nervous knots. "But, will it..."

"Yes," His grip tightened suddenly, before he removed his hand completely. "It will."

The Flash and Kid Flash skidded to a halt behind them. "AW MAN! I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash crossed his arms and pouted.

**_~Electra~_**

All of them walked into the Justice Hall, reporters and fans lining the way. Cameras flashing, reporters crowded the ropes holding them back, hoping for a scoop. Little kids and adults alike crawled in between their legs, clamoring for an autograph. Electra was surprised to see some kids already had on t-shirts with her face on them.

_'I didn't know I was even popular!'_ She thought. _'But what if they saw...!'_ She almost panicked, but pushed it down, now was not the time. _'Besides, I know I was careful.' _She didn't convince herself.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow questioned Speedy.

"Born that way" Speedy smirked.

"I'm glad were all here." Aqualad gave Electra a small smile, and she nodded in return. Electra was glad someone approved of her, as Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy were all doing a great job of ignoring her. _'But if they...NO THEY WON'T'_ She mentally kicked herself. _'Quit worrying!'_ Electra shoved the feeling down, and took up excitement, if anything, that was what she should be.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash questioned Robin, further proving Electra's point.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy glared at Kid Flash, and Electra made a mental note to never mention the word around him.

"Sorry, first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked, more to himself than anything, as the group walked into the main hall. "Oh..." He breathed staring up at the huge statues of the main JLU members. "maybe that's why."

A pair of sliding doors opened at the center of the statues, the Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado stepped out. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Electra, welcome" Martian Manhunter said, and Kid Flash actually looked around to find Electra, as if he hadn't noticed her before. That knocked her excitement down a notch, if she was going to work with these people, they should at least acknowledge her.

"I'll leave you here." Green Lantern said to Electra, squeezing her shoulder one last time.

"But, what about..." Her eyes betrayed what she felt, utter panic.

He cut her off. "You'll be fine, and I have to go."

"You're sure?" She hoped what he said was true.

"Positive." He gave her a look, and she covered the panic with confidence.

"Okay," Electra gave him what would become her signature blue lipstick smirk. "See you soon." He smiled one last time, and walked out of the Hall.

"Can we go know?" Kid Flash questioned impatiently, and Flash smacked him upside the head. "Sorry."

"It's fine," She sighed, realizing those were the first words she had spoken to any of them. "Let's go."

Martian Manhunter led the group down the hall way, and through another pair of sliding doors.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, the fully stocked galley, and of course the library."

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said. Kid Flash and Robin took the advice to heart, flopping down into the two armchairs. Aqualad sat across from them, and Electra stood awkwardly in the middle, behind Speedy and not sure where to be. Behind her back, her left wrist was in the death grip of her right hand. _'No need for anything to happen.' _She warned herself.

"We'll have a quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on one day," Batman said nodding to the Flash. "We shouldn't be long. Then we'll see about getting Electra a mentor." Some emotion flashed a crossed Batman's face, but it was gone to quickly to see what it was.

The mentors turned to go, the computer recognizing them, when Speedy interjected. "That's it?.! You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back-stage pass!"

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said coldly, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh, Really? Who cares what side of the glass were on?.!" Speedy wildly gestured to the window set high into the wall, that Electra hadn't noticed before, packed with tourists.

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green arrow stepped forward.

"What I need is respect!

He whirled around to face the other sidekicks. "Their treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks!" Speedy spat the word. "We deserve better than this."

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin looked at each other. Electra looked at the mentors for help, but none of them were paying any attention to her. _'This is going well,'_ She thought sarcastically. The death grip on her wrist tightened, until her finger tips went numb.

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game?.! Why, because you think they play fair?.! Today was supposed to be THE day, step one in become full-fledged members of the League."

"Uh, sure." Kid Flash said, trying to calm Speedy down. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ! I thought they would have told you, it's just a false front for tourists!" Electra's jaw touched the floor, and judging for the other's looks, they were just as surprised.

"And a pit-stop for catching Zeta-Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower! If they're not even trusting us with the basic stuff, what else are they not telling us?"

Green Arrow turned sheepishly to Batman. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" The usual narrowing turned the patented Bat-Glare of Death, Destruction, and Utter Doom™. "Or not," Green Arrow mumbled turning back around.

"You're not helping your cause here son." Aquaman stepped forward. "Stand down or..."

Speedy cut him off. "Or what, you'll send me to my room?" He demanded. "And I'm not your son. I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner." His calm furry was staring to scare Electra, who was the most confused of all. "But not anymore." Speedy took off his archer's cap, and threw it on the floor. Everyone was shocked into stillness.

"Guess they're right about you three," He stormed out of the library, not looking back once. "You're not ready."

The huge screen on the side of the wall jolted to life with an incoming transmission.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. And it's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus" Batman said, and Robin shifted subtly. "This may present the perfect opportunity to.."

Another, smaller screen popped up. "Zutara to Justice League, someone is using the amulet of Aton to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response!"

"Superman?" Batman turned back to him.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." He pressed a random yellow button. "All Leaguers rondavou at Zutara's quardanince, Batman out."

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad walked up to Batman, Electra following cautiously. _'They were supposed to...' _She bit her lip._ 'Not know'_

"Stay put." Batman ordered.

"What?.!" Robin asked. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman said.

"You're not trained" Flash added

"Since when!" Kid Flash interjected so fast, it took Electra a moment to tell who it was.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash gestured to Batman and Aquaman.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman said. "When you're ready."

"But for now, stay put." Batman added the patented Bat-Glare of Death, Destruction, and Utter Doom™ for good measure. Electra was ready to stay forever rooted in that spot, if he ever looked at her like that. '_Man, does that scare the crap out of you!_' She thought, digging her nails into the skin of her forearm. '_I defiantly don't want to meet him in an dark alley!_' The mentors turned and walked through the sliding doors.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter, just loud enough for Electra to hear, seeing as she was the closest to them.

"Indeed." They walked to join the other full-fledged Leaguers. Red Tornado looked at them a moment longer, his face literally impossible to read, and turned to go, the doors sliding shut behind him.

"When we're ready?.!" Kid Flash said, startling Electra. "How are we ever supposed to be ready if they treat us like...like sidekicks."

Aqualad looked crestfallen. "My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?.!" Electra backed away from Kid Flash slightly, stepping behind Aqualad. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ, in SPACE!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have better question," Robin spoke up, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" They all looked at the floor for a moment, making Electra even more nervous, maybe today wasn't such a great day to day this. Defiantly not the day to do this. Her confidence ran away like a scared puppy, and she started getting nervous. '_What if they find out...?_'

She started for the door, but was stopped by Kid Flash. "Where are you going?" He asked, appearing in front of her suddenly.

"The mentors aren't here, and I'm not wanted, so I'm gonna catch up with Green Lantern..." She twisted her hands together, nails digging sporadically into her palms, praying her emotions wouldn't cause flare ups. '_Notnownotnownotnow!_'

"He's probably on the sun mission, remember?" Electra nearly smacked herself for that, was she really that unobservant? "And who said anything about you being unwanted?" He started back over to Robin and Aqualad, dragging her along.

Electra's power flared, but she kept it contained to the palm of her other hand, which was behind her back. She prayed no one saw it, and faked anger. "You guys have done an excellent job of pretending I'm not here, and you didn't even realize I was here until Martian Manhunter said my name!" She ripped her arm out of his grip, and crossed her arms, nails digging into her sides. "Is that anyway to treat someone you want around?"

Kid Flash looked at her blankly, searching for something to say. "I...Uh,"

"What Kid Dork here means," Robin covered for his friend. "Is we're sorry we ignored you."

Electra studied him for a moment, willing herself to calm down. Robin's eyes were impossible to read with that mask on. _'Come on, Lexi, pull yourself together. NO ONE SAW!'_ She let her hands go to her sides, fainning acceptance. "Apology accepted, IF" She stopped Kid Flash in his high-five attempt. "You quit pretending I'm invisible."

"Deal." Robin and Kid Flash said in unison, and Electra smiled back, glad something was going wright.

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked, bringing them back to matter at hand.

"Don't know, but I can find out." Robin said, a mischievous smirk on his face. He walked over, and started typing on the keyboard.

A mechanical voice said, "Access Denied"

"Heh," Robin's smirk got bigger. "Wanna bet?"

"Accesses granted."

"Whoa," Kid Flash stared at the monitors. "How ARE you doing that?"

"Same system as the Bat-Cave." Electra noted he seemed really happy hacking. _'I wonder if...NO'_ She quickly pulled up interest. _'NOT NOW, IDIOT'_

_Beep-Beep _"Accesses...Granted."

"Alright, Project Cadmus...genetics lab here in D.C., ... That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad said, a smile forming on his face. "It would be poetic justice."

"Yeah, they're all about justice." Robin seemed confident.

Aqualad deflated slightly. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin convinced him.

"Wait-wait-are-you-going-to-Cadmus? 'Cause-if-you're-going-I'm-going." Kid Flash looked more excited than when they had first set foot in the Hall. Robin and Kid Flash donned matching expressions, turning to face Aqualad.

"Just like that," Aqualad turned to Electra. "We're a team on a mission?" Electra nodded, if they were going she was going. _'Besides, they can't know anything' _She didn't convince herself that time either.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin had a point.

Aqualad took on the same expression Kid Flash and Robin had, and Electra adopted one too.

**_~Electra~_**

Sirens blared, as Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Electra came up to the Cadmus building that was still on fire.

"Help!" One scientist yelled.

"Get us down!" Another cupped him hands around him mouth to make himself louder.

"Stay put," A fireman with a bullhorn said. "We will get you out!"

"What is that, the fraise of the day?" Electra muttered to herself, sneaking around a corner.

Suddenly, an explosion threw the scientists out of the open window, leaving them free falling down the side. Kid Flash came out of nowhere, running up the side of the building, and catching the scientists. Him got them to the roof, but lost so much speed doing so, he couldn't get himself on the roof, and fell to the window below.

"It what's his name, Flash boy." The fireman was shocked.

"Kid Flash! Why-is-that-so-hard-to-remember?"

"So smooth," Robin commented.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked. "We need a plan, we need..." He looked around "Robin?"

"He took off." Electra rolled her eyes and stared running for the front of Cadmus, she nearly used her powers, but stopped just in time. She slowed and started to panic. _'What if I had...NO, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!'_ Aqualad passed her, turning slightly to give her a confused look. She sped up, and pushed everything but keeping up with him out of her mind.

Robin's creepy laughter echoed off the surrounding buildings. He landed on the fire truck, shooting his grappling hook at the ladder, and swinging into the window Kid Flash was stuck in. He helped him up, and disappeared inside.

"I need to borrow that." Aqualad said, running up to the main fire hose, creating a water platform, which Electra followed him onto. He took them up to the roof. "Step aboard." His told the scientists, who were more than happy to comply. They stumbled a little getting on, but held onto Aqualad and Electra for balance. Aqualad stopped long enough for him and Electra to jump off, before guiding the scientists to the ground, leaving them wet, but unharmed.

"I appreciated the help." Aqualad told Robin sarcastically.

Robin, who was hacking away, answered without looking away from the screen. "You handled it. Besides, were here to investigate, poetic justice remember?"

"Thanks for the ride." Electra said to Aqualad, who nodded. Kid Flash was rifling through some drawers, and Electra tried to reach the top one but was too short. She then stepped in Kid Flash's back, him having bent over to look in a drawer, and started looking in the top drawer of the filing cabinet above him.

"Hey!" He said, automatically standing up.

Electra nearly fell off, but managed to stay on by climbing onto his shoulders, and holding into his head for balance. "Shut up, and quit moving!" She hissed, biting down on her tongue to prevent a surge. _'NOTNOWNOTNOWNOTNOWNOTNOW!' _She cried, and brought up indifference instead.

"Well get off of me!"

"Fine," Electra jumped to the top of the second filling cabinet, stepping on Kid Flash's head to do so.

Kid Flash mumbled something unintelligible, and went back to searching. _'Thank god...'_ Electra pulled out the drawer, and chose a random file. _'No, boring,'_ She picked another one. _'No, I'm not looking for genetically enhanced corn,'_ She grabbed the last one. _'Or weird acronyms. What kind of acronym is S.H.I.E.L.D., anyway?' _She shut the drawer and moved onto the next one.

Aqualad walked further into the building. He heard an elevator ding, and turned just in time to see the doors closing on something he hand never seen before. A horned creature about the size of a man, standing upright. "There was something..." He trailed off walking to the elevator.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Electra came running after the heard the elevator ding. "Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash skidded to a halt around the corner.

Aqualad stopped once he realized they were behind him, and Robin ran around him, pressing the down button.

"This is wrong." Robin pulled up his wrist computer, the others slowly coming up behind him. "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad walked forward and muscled the elevator doors open. Robin walked under his out stretched arms, Kid Flash and Electra looking over his shoulders.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said, leaning forward to see down the dozen if not more floors encased in darkness. He suddenly stood, fired his grappling hook and the top of the shaft, and started flying downwards. Kid Flash, and Aqualad looked at each other, before shrugging and jumping to grab hold of the rope and sliding down. _'Great, the day I don't have my utility belt...' _She bit her lip, cleared her mind, and jumped after them. Sliding down the rope, her gloves made her hands incredibly hot.

Robin stopped at Sub-level 26. "I'm at the end of my rope." He said to the other above him, and jumped off onto the thin wall ledge. Aqualad got off next, helping Kid Flash and Electra. Robin stared on his wrist computer again. "By passing security...there, go!"

Aqualad pulled the doors open again, walking onto a deserted floor filled with thousands of drums of some sort.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin sounded a little shocked, and Electra couldn't tell if it was from the sheer size of the underground room, or from the drums, which he seemed to know what they were for. Electra swallowed hard. _'This might not be good,'_

Kid Flash took off straight, not even stopping at Aqualad's hushed, "Wait!" He suddenly slid to a stop, rolling over just in time not to be stepped on. Robin, Aqualad, and Electra ran to catch up with him, stopping when they saw the huge monster-like things. Dozens of grotesque mammoth-gorilla-elephant like...things walked in orderly lines, with the occasional roars, and snorts. One of them hand a little monkey with a beard thing on its back, the monkey's horns lighting up for a moment when it saw them.

Electra gasped, bit her lip, and clenched her hands into fists. _'NOT NOW! What the hell are those things?.!' _She put on a blank face, staring slightly, while she shoved her powers back down.

"No," Aqualad said, as they watched the last of the things go down the tunnel. "Nothing odd going on here."

* * *

><p>I'm gonna stop the story here, I don't want the chapters to be too long, and I know there are people who are waiting for updates.<p>

Please tell me how I did! Anyone who caught the reference gets virtual cookies!


	3. Author's Note

Attention all Electra Readers!

I am scrapping the prologue, and starting all over again. Electra will still have the same powers, just better explained and with a different identity. The first chapter will remain the same as far as I know.

Thank you for your reviews and patience.

If you have any questions, or comments, feel free to PM me.

X-Chick218


End file.
